1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet designed to facilitate bowel movements and more particularly pertains to a toilet bowl which causes a more natural position indusive to promoting more comfortable bowel movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet bowls is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet bowls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of disposing of waste are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,191 to Giglio discloses a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,381 to Dewey II discloses a toilet bowl.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 342,778 to Chen, 331,959 to Huang, and 311,242 to Reid all discloses toilets.
In this respect, the toilet designed to facilitate bowel movements according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of causing a more natural position indusive to promoting easier and more comfortable bowel movements.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toilet designed to facilitate bowel movements which can be used for promoting easier and more comfortable bowel movements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.